


Lumpy Motel Mattresses

by Siancore



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winterfalcon - Fandom, sambucky - Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sambucky Smut, This escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Sam and Bucky have been on the road. Sam’s been having trouble sleeping, probably because Bucky’s been on his mind. Bucky tries to be accommodating to help Sam sleep.





	Lumpy Motel Mattresses

_Shit_, thought Bucky, as he tossed and turned in the lumpy motel bed. It was squeaky. Sam was a light sleeper at the best of times. He would have to stay unnaturally still so that Sam would at least be able to drift off.

It was almost ten o’clock, and they’d been driving for hours. Sam suggested that they check-in somewhere and continue the drive in the morning. That was alright with Bucky; the current mission had been a waste of time and resources, and he wanted nothing more than to rest. He knew he’d be able to drift off easily. It was a strange residual effect of the years of being in cryostasis: He could fall asleep in the blink of an eye. But Sam could not; and Sam needed the rest more than Bucky did.

Bucky heard the shower shut off, and then tried to quickly find a comfortable position on his bed so that he’d be ready to sleep, and not toss around too much impeding Sam’s slumber. As the door to the bathroom opened, some steam entered the room, and the harsh fluorescent light caused him to squint a moment before Sam switched it off. Sam then stepped out wearing nothing but a small, white towel around his waist. Bucky watched as he turned his back, and then removed the towel. Before Sam pulled on his shorts, Bucky could make out the shape of his prefect ass. He felt his dick stir in his sweatpants. He felt bad for ogling his partner, so he rolled onto his back. The damn bed squeaked and got Sam’s attention.

“Great,” he said. “That’s gonna annoy the shit outta me.”

“What?” said Bucky.

“That fuckin’ squeaky ass bed,” he said.

“You wanna swap?” Bucky teased.

“Hell no,” said Sam. “Just make sure you don’t keep makin’ it squeak all night. I’m tired as shit.”

“Sure, pal,” said Bucky as he closed his eyes.

After a moment, Bucky needed to change position as they lumpiness of the mattress was making it difficult for him to get comfortable. The bed squeaked once more.

“Come on, Barnes,” said Sam. “Just because you can basically go into a coma as soon as your eyes shut. Some of us need it to be quiet to actually sleep. I gotta drive tomorrow.”

“Sorry,” said Bucky. “It ain’t like I’m doin’ it on purpose.”

Silence pervaded. Bucky listened to Sam’s breathing get steadier and steadier. Lying in that one position, on the lumpy fucking mattress was not the most pleasant feeling. He surmised he had been in more uncomfortable situations in the past, and that a lumpy bed should not bother him, but it did. He turned over to his side and drew out a loud squeak.

“Goddamn it, Barnes,” said Sam. “What’s with you?”

“I can’t get comfy on this lumpy mattress,” he replied. “So, I’m wide awake.”

“If you went to sleep, you wouldn’t have to worry about being comfy.”

“Well, I can’t sleep.”

“Why don’t you jerk off,” said Sam in a matter-of-fact manner.

Bucky scoffed and said, “Fuck off.”

“Hey, it always helps me to feel drowsy,” said Sam, his tone changing slightly.

Was he truly serious right now? Was he cool with Bucky just rubbing one out while he was lying in the same room as him? Surely Sam was joking. Somewhere deep down, Bucky wished that he wasn’t. A silence fell over them again as they each laid there in the dark. After a moment, Sam spoke again; his voice was even and direct.

“Well, if you don’t wanna jerk yourself off, why don’t you come over here and do me?”

Bucky knit his brow. Did he hear Sam correctly? Was he asking for a hand-job right now?

“What?” said Bucky, hoping to Christ Sam said what he was sure he said.

“I’m tired and I need to sleep, man,” said Sam. “So, if you’re not gonna jerk off, you should come here and jerk me off. Don’t act like you don’t want to. I know you’ve been wondering what I’m packin’. I know I haven’t read it wrong, Barnes. You want to touch my dick. Am I right?”

Bucky swallowed hard as he felt his dick twitch. What was happening right now? Was he right about all those lingering looks that Sam had been giving him? Was the attraction mutual? Had Sam thought about this? Bucky had no way of knowing, but it was true: Sam Wilson had thought about them fooling around since they went on their first mission together and had to share a room. Bucky did not know, but thoughts of him creeping into Sam’s bed actually kept Sam up at night. And he was tired of imagining it; he wanted the real thing, so he asked.

Sam knew what all of those looks that Bucky gave him meant. Sam always felt his gaze on his body: While they were in the car; in the field; or when he was sauntering around their motel room, fully clothed or in various states of undress. He knew he hadn’t read it wrong. He knew Barnes wanted him, too. Right now, he was tired to deny it any longer and decided to shoot his shot.

“Well, Barnes?” he asked, finding the silence too heavy.

Bucky cleared his throat, and then said, “Yeah. You’re right.”

“About what, baby? I need to hear you say it,” Sam urged.

“You’re right,” said Bucky, suddenly feeling giddy. “I wanna touch your dick.”

That caused Sam to smile as he said, “Well, get your ass over here, then.”

Sam drew the covers off of his body, and Bucky sat up; the damn mattress squeaked again. He stood and took a few steps.

“You better not be fuckin’ with me, Wilson,” said Bucky as he inched closer.

“I’m not,” said Sam as he grabbed his phone and shined the light to his shorts. “Look.”

Bucky bit his bottom lip at the sight of Sam drawing his shorts from off of his hips and freeing his thick, semi-erect cock. He took it in his hand and stroked it, peeling his foreskin back and exposing the smooth tip.

“Fuck,” Bucky whispered.

“Come on, sexy-face,” said Sam, as he turned off the light on his phone. “I’m too tired to keep this up. I want your hands on me.”

Needing no further encouragement, Bucky climbed onto the bed beside Sam. He stretched his body out and pressed himself up against the other man. He could feel the heat from Sam’s body. He leaned on his elbow and faced Sam, but then he did nothing.

“You shy, Barnes?” asked Sam; his voice was low and filled with desire.

“Maybe,” said Bucky. “I guess I thought I’d at least get to kiss you before doin’ anything else.”

“Well kiss me then,” said Sam.

Bucky traced his hand up Sam’s bare chest, then found his neck, before cupping his face. His heart was beating so fast as he trailed his thumb over Sam’s lips, and then leaned down to kiss them. It was slow and soft, before Sam deepened it. He moaned into Bucky’s mouth as he continued to stroke himself. They kept their lips locked as they explored one another with keen tongues. After a moment, Bucky pulled away.

“Wow,” he said. “You’re good at that.”

“So are you,” Sam whispered, as he grabbed Bucky’s hand and moved it southward. “Got me so hard right now.”

He wrapped Bucky’s hand around his cock and guided it up and down. When Sam let go, Bucky was still grasping him. Sam’s dick felt hot and thick to hold. They kissed once more while Bucky stroked Sam. He set an even pace and smiled each time Sam moaned loudly. It was too fucking sexy, rubbing Sam Wilson’s dick as he breathed heavily against his lips.

The front of Bucky’s sweatpants was wet from precum. He thrust his hips forward and ground himself against Sam as he brought him closer to his release. The friction was deliciously torturous, but he needed to get Sam off before he came in his own pants, so he stopped rolling his hips and focussed on his strokes.

“Fuck,” Sam breathed. “You’re so good, baby. So good.”

“Are you close?” Bucky whispered, before he kissed Sam’s neck.

“Hmm,” was all Sam could manage.

Bucky strummed harder and faster until Sam came with jerking hips and a steady stream spurting from his spent cock. Warm, stickiness dripped onto Bucky’s hand as he milked Sam dry. After a moment of heavy breathing, moaning, and cursing, Sam gently pushed Bucky’s hand away from him; the contact now too much for his sensitive prick.

Bucky tried not to get any mess on the comforter and went to shift. Sam caught hold of him and held him in place.

“Where you goin’?” asked Sam.

“Get you a towel to clean-up,” said Bucky. “And then back to my bed.”

“Nah,” said Sam. “You’re gonna stay right here.”

“Sam.”

“What?”

“We’re messy,” said Bucky. “And you’ll be able to sleep now that I made you come.”

“Maybe so,” said Sam, as he slipped his hand under the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants. “But I’m gonna return the favor first.”

Bucky’s breath hitched when Sam took hold of his cock.

“And then I can go back to my bed?” he asked, hoping that Sam wanted him to stay; suddenly feeling needy.

“If you want to,” said Sam, as he thumbed Bucky’s dripping tip. “But I want you here in my bed.”

“Hmmm, okay,” Bucky breathed as his eyes rolled shut from Sam’s deft hand stroking his cock. “You do?”

“Yeah,” said Sam before he kissed Bucky again and strummed his dick harder. “I want you here with me. Besides, I won’t have you sleepin’ on that lumpy ass mattress.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr as well. Follow me there: @siancore.


End file.
